


Eyes Wide Shut

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Snape100 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snape100, Drabble, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for snape100's “envy” challenge in 2005.





	Eyes Wide Shut

**Author's Note:**

> Written for snape100's “envy” challenge in 2005.

Snape sat behind his desk, ostensibly marking essays but really watching Potter and his cronies gathered outside the window. They were talking animatedly and then breaking into laughter, Granger and Weasley falling to the floor. Potter was looking at them as if they’d gone mad _(which no doubt they had)._

Snape growled low in his throat. They looked so young and carefree. Had he ever been that young? _Doubtful._ Never mind that the Wizarding World was gearing up for war, as long as precious bloody Harry Potter was enjoying himself. With a half-hearted sneer he returned to his marking.


End file.
